Auctions for banner ad frames directed toward a person requesting to view a content on the Internet are held in order to display effective advertisements together with such content as a news content on the Internet according to a user attribute. Such auctions are held individually at respective timings at which a person requesting to view a content requests a content. Such a system is called a real-time bidding (RTB) platform.
FIG. 1 shows an overview of an ad frame determining system 51. A content distributing computer 56P1 is for distributing a content on which a banner ad frame is to be provided, and includes, for example, a news site and an information providing site. Each of ad frame bidding computers 50AN1 through 50AN3 submits a bid to a bid management computer 52 based on a request from an advertiser. The bid management computer 52 manages bids for the ad frames present in the content of a content distributing computer 56P1.
When a user terminal computer 58UA1 transmits a content view request to the content distributing computer 56P1, the content distributing computer 56P1 transmits the content having a script demanding an advertisement tag included therein, with data within the ad frame being blank. The user terminal computer 58UA1 that has received the content displays the content, and executes this script so as to request an advertisement tag to the bid management compute 52, accompanied by viewing user attributes.
The bid management computer 52 provides the viewing user attributes to the ad frame bidding computers 50AN1 through 50AN3, and requests to bid on the ad frame of the content which is to be transmitted the above-mentioned user terminal computer 58UA1. The ad frame bidding computers 50AN1 through 50AN3 calculate bid prices based on the viewing user attributes in accordance with pre-stored instructions of the advertiser, and respectively submit a bid. At this time, the ad frame bidding computers 50AN1 through 50AN3, in preparation for the case one of them wins the bid, transmit the advertisement tag to the bid management computer 52 together with the bid.
The bid management computer 52 compares the bids submitted by the respective ad frame bidding computers 50AN1 through 50AN3 to process a winning bid. In this case, it shall be assumed that the ad frame bidding computer 50AN1 has won the bid.
The bid management computer 52 transmits the advertisement tag of the ad frame bidding computer 50AN1 that has won the bid to the user terminal computer 58UA1. The user terminal computer 10 acquires and displays a banner ad based on this advertisement tag. Accordingly, in an Internet advertisement, it becomes possible to provide advertisements individually according to the viewing user attributes.